Past Definitions
by Asj Johnson
Summary: An inadvertent wish turns Dan Phantom human. Stuck with his past self and friends, a strange mix between prisoner and guardian, he goes on a search for Desiree. He clings to his past definition as a destructive ghost, but there are feelings of nostalgia he can't explain.
1. Alone

**Chapter One: Alone**

Dan beat against the wall of the thermos, echoing clangs overlapping and reverberating around him.

There were voices outside, so there was a chance to draw attention to himself. He didn't care what they were talking about or doing, just so long as they knew he was _here_.

"And this little recess leads to a balcony."

"It's... a lovely lair, Clockwork... but I don't understand why you've brought me here."

Dan rammed the thermos again. "_Clockwork_! Let me out!"

"What is that?" The feminine voice sounded uneasy. However, Dan only focused on Clockwork, the keeper of his prison. It was part of his long-running goal to irritate Clockwork until the ghost finally set him free. Not that the stoic ghost ever gave the slightest sign of being bothered by Dan. Though surely he was annoyed by frightened Observants screaming about the _thing _in the thermos.

"Just an unruly ghost. Nothing to concern yourself with." There was that secretive, scheming tone Dan always hated about Clockwork.

"'Just an unruly ghost'?! If I were out there, I'd _show _you 'unruly'!"

"Now, if we may return to the main room..."

They were leaving. Leaving! Clockwork rarely came to this part of his lair; there was no telling when he'd be back. Dan slammed as hard as he could against the curved white wall, feeling the metal stretch beneath him as it formed a new dent. The device rocked dangerously, slinging him from side to side as everything around him wobbled, before slowly settling back in place.

Nothing. And he could no longer hear them—he had been left alone yet again. He hated this. "I wish I could get out of this stupid _thermos_!" he said, screaming out the last word. It echoed off the metal walls before fading to silence.

"You dare startle _me_?" The feminine voice reappeared, now with a malicious edge. "Very well, then. So you have wished it..."

Wait, what? "Desiree?! No, wait—!" Dan couldn't help the dread bubbling up from within. Her wish granting always had some kind of terrible consequence. How had he worded that wish?!

"...so shall it be."

He gasped as a prickling sensation ran through his incorporeal body. What was happening? He should have recognized her voice earlier! He never would've thought it was her. Hadn't even thought of her in years—not after he had deafened her in his own time, long ago.

Light seeped in through spreading cracks, the thermos walls bursting apart around him. Then there was only light, and something under him cracked, flipping sideways, collapsing from his weight, and he hit the hard floor. His eyes adjusted to the light outside the thermos, and he found himself staring up at two ghosts. He reflexively swung an arm in front of him, but didn't feel the power he tried to draw on.

Clockwork wore a neutral expression, not seeming at all surprised to see him. Unlike Dan himself, who gaped in shock.

...He was free?

His mind felt blank. Such an unexpected escape, leaving him with no thought of what to do next. He hadn't actually expected to ever get out of the thermos. Vague thoughts of destruction and recreating his present swam through his mind, and a grin slowly spread across his face. So much he could do now...

Something brushed against his forehead and pricked annoyingly at his eyes. He blinked, but could still feel it. He reached up to see what it was, but stopped halfway to his face. He shifted his focus to the peach fingers before him.

What? His breath seemed to catch.

What?

He brought his other hand up before his eyes and looked at both of them.

What?

Something seemed to click in his mind, but he refused to continue the half-formed thought. He grabbed a fistful of hair to pull down before his eyes. Black.

He sneered, lowering his hand to focus on Desiree. She simply looked at him curiously.

"What did you _do_?" he growled.

"Why, I granted your wish—you are out of the thermos, are you not?" she said with a smirk. She then tilted her head, her expression becoming contemplative, no fear in sight.

He snarled, slapping a hand to the floor and propelling himself at her.

She moved.

His eyes widened, time seeming to slow as he passed by her, but not enough to be able to change his course. The stone floor neared, but he couldn't do anything.

His shoulder hit—a solid thunk—and his body followed, crumpling to the floor. He pushed himself up with his hands, breathing heavily with anger. Tilting his head up, looking through strands of black hair, he could see the main part of the lair beyond, recognizing the huge wall-clock and the time portal. He got to his feet and spun back toward Clockwork and Desiree. Back toward the small room he had been imprisoned in, with a broken table and a door.

Desiree leaned forward, as though studying an interesting specimen, not at all put off by the fierce look directed her way. "You remind me of someone, yet are unfamiliar to me. Who are you?"

"Someone you'll wish you never met." He shoved an open palm out in front of him.

All seemed still. Desiree blinked. The soft tick of a clock continued into the silence.

"You no longer have your powers," Clockwork said.

They were both so calm! Too calm! He wanted nothing more than to attack them. He yelled in frustration, unable to release such feelings otherwise.

He couldn't attack them. Desperation trickled in as he stared at the two ghosts. He couldn't think of anything he could do. He was defenseless before two enemies. Not that the word meant much—_everyone_ was an enemy to him. It was how he'd wanted it. To prove his power to every single being.

He searched the small room for an escape. There was the open door—a balcony, Clockwork had said—with inviting green swirls beyond, but it was behind the two ghosts. ...And led to the open Ghost Zone. A place that suddenly seemed comparable to the vastness and vulnerability of outer space.

Over his shoulder was the room with the time portal, displaying images of city streets somewhere in the human world. It could've even been Amity Park, at least before it was razed to the ground—if it ever would be.

It wasn't much of a choice, but an action driven by fear and desperation.

He went for the portal.

He appeared within an alley, and the glowing circle snapped shut. Towering brick buildings surrounded the narrow dead-end street and cast the area in shadow. It was silent, and smelled of decay and garbage. A large dumpster sat on one side, and mounds of discarded packaging rotted at the back end of the alley.

Dan dropped to the ground not far from the dumpster, where he would be hidden from view from any passersby. His too-tight jeans bunched uncomfortably under his knees.

He again looked at his open palms.

Light peach, with crease lines where flesh would fold against itself, and just as dim and shadowed as his surroundings.

He _pushed_, trying to bring forward his true form, but the effort failed: the hands before him remained the same.

A flame of bitterness kindled within his chest, and he clenched his teeth. He punched the ground beside his feet, hard. He ignored the pain. He roared in anger and punched the asphalt again. Who cared if he broke his hand? He wasn't supposed to _have_ bones to break anyhow!

He took his anger out on that spot on the ground, and on himself, until that bitter flame, finally, slowly burned out. He breathed heavily, his vision slightly blurred from exhaustion.

At his feet, the asphalt remained unbroken, and the knuckles of both hands were raw.

Desiree...

That wishing ghost made him human.

He reached up to cover his face, wincing a bit as he disturbed the sore bones in his fingers and the skin around his knuckles.

He felt lost.

A rustling sound broke into his broodings. He glanced up to see the pile of old boxes shifting.

A ghost phased partway through the heap of decomposing cardboard. He was younger than Dan remembered, somewhat chubby and weak-looking.

"I am the Box Ghoooost."

Dan curled his lip, and yelled, "Get out of here!" He wasn't in the mood for the likes of him. "I want to be _alone_!"

The ghost stilled, gazing stupidly at Dan's angry expression for a long moment.

"Fear me, _hu_man, for I con_trol_ everything cardboard and squaaare." He raised his arms high above his head and wiggled his fingers. The surrounding boxes glowed and slowly rose into the air.

* * *

A cold gasp passed Danny's lips. He stopped walking to scan his surroundings, and knew without looking that his friends had stopped to search as well.

* * *

Author's note:

Woo, finally thought of a title for this fic, so now I get to upload something.

It was hard to figure out how to divide this into chapters. Wasn't sure whether to make the first chapter the first two scenes or just be the first scene, so... maybe it'll work this way with the start of the next scene. This is my Dan Fic Idea 3, by the way. ...Because I'm posting these fics all out of order. The first fic idea's a long fic, and the second idea (Gears) is a oneshot with a multi-chapter sequel. This one's a short multi-chapter, in which I _try _not to repeat what I already (or will?) go over in the other fics. They all have a similar idea, but happen in different ways. This one's way is by Desiree (which, yesterday I'd gotten an idea of giving her a bigger part later in the story, kind'a a side-quest, so I'm debating on whether or not to do that).

I'm currently working on chapter four: Anticipation, which is the first chapter I've thought of a title for before finishing the chapter. ...Not sure how quickly I'll have chapters up, but hopefully it won't be _too _slowly. I don't want to post the first few chapters and then have nothing.


	2. Adding Insults to Injury

Thanks for the faves, follows, and review on the previous chapter. Knowing there's people who like the story so far helps inspire me to keep writing.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Adding Insults to Injury**

A cold gasp passed Danny's lips. He stopped walking to scan his surroundings, and knew without looking that his friends had stopped to search as well.

Across the street, behind some buildings, there were things—boxes?—floating in the sky. "There!" he pointed.

He ran that direction and could hear his friends right behind him, ready to cover him if needed.

Luckily, the ghost was in a secluded area. Still running, he gave a quick glance left and right, and, not seeing anyone on the side streets, he leapt into the air. "Going ghost!"

Shooting forward and flying around two corners, he came upon the entrance to a narrow, dead-end alley that glowed with ghostly light. He landed, and Sam arrived on foot as he peered in.

The Box Ghost was hurling boxes around.

Well, that figured.

"At least he waited until school was over this time," he told Sam with a shrug. He grabbed the thermos and pointed it at the ghost. "Hey, Boxy!" he yelled, and waited as the ghost looked his way. "Time for after school detention."

With a yell, the Box Ghost was sucked in without any exchanged fire—unless you counted witty banter. Danny smiled as he put the cap on and changed back to human.

"You're getting faster," Tucker said, and caught his breath as he showed Danny the timer on his PDA. "Only two minutes to find and defeat him this time."

Danny smiled, but, just as he opened his mouth to reply, a noise from the alley had him whipping his head back around.

The pile of cardboard shook, boxes cascading to the ground. A well-muscled man heaved himself from the pile.

There was a witness?

Danny sucked in a breath. Had the man seen him transform? How much had he heard?

The guy turned his head, glaring at the three of them, and Danny had the odd sensation he knew the guy from somewhere, but he couldn't place where. He had long hair pulled into a ponytail, and a goatee. He kind of vaguely resembled Vlad? Only, not really. The younger Vlad had looked nothing like him. But then, _where_...?

"Uh, Danny?" Sam said. "You wouldn't happen to have _another _cousin you never told us about, would you?"

Danny shot Sam a confused look before turning back to the guy.

The guy spoke. "You three. I should have known."

Danny's eyes widened. "That voice..." It wasn't _quite _the same: more... earthly, _real_, lacking the otherworldly quality from before. But still instantly identifiable. "It's you!" He pointed at the man in horror. "How did you get out of the thermos?!"

"Did you seriously not recognize me until just now? We look _exactly the same_."

"Wait..." Tucker said. "Are you telling me that's your evil, alternate-future, jerk self? And..." Tucker bent over and fought back laughter, "he had his butt handed to him by the _Box Ghost_?"

His evil, alternate future self growled and stomped forward. Danny transformed and jumped in front of Tucker, holding his arms up in preparation to fire a ghost ray.

His evil, alternate future self—they _really _needed a shorter name for him—stopped, eyebrows rising in surprise. Danny now noticed his alternate self was wearing a tattered red and white t-shirt and tight jeans. ...Was that the same outfit Danny was wearing today? That was kind of unsettling.

His alternate self glared at him. "Step aside."

That was strange. Danny screwed his face up in confusion. "_Why_?" His alternate self had no qualms with attacking Danny the last time he had seen him. Why would he hesitate to fight him now?

"You can't transform, can you?" Sam asked from behind Danny.

His alternate self's only response was to deepen his glare, eyes still fixed on Danny.

Danny shook his head, though kept his eyes on his alternate self. "He shouldn't be able to transform at all—not really. Vlad said he was a full ghost."

His alternate self's glare somehow deepened even farther, glaring murderously at him, though Danny wasn't sure _why_.

Sam spoke up again. "If he wasn't human, he wouldn't be _bleeding _like that."

For the first time, Danny noticed his alternate self's torn up hands. Sam was right: they were red—and looked kind'a gruesome. As though he'd been punching a brick wall or something.

"You really should get that taken care of," Sam said. "With how grimy this place is, it might get infected."

His alternate self shook slightly, like he was taken by surprise, though the emotion faded quickly. "It'll heal."

"Not as fast as you think it will," Sam shot back.

Was his alternate self... having a conversation with Sam?

Tucker leaned forward to whisper in Danny's ear, "This is _really _weird."

Danny nodded. "You're telling _me_."

* * *

He didn't know why he was going along with this.

He should've turned and walked straight out the door when Sam's grandmother took one look at his ponytail and ripped clothes and said, "He's a looker! You should have him over more often."

At least they managed to avoid her parents. Though Dan wasn't sure why it would matter to him. It wasn't like it was _his_ time. And even if it were, he would've just destroyed the two of them—at least, he normally would have.

After a moment of thought, he decided he probably still could. He wasn't _that_ weak.

Sam currently held his hand, carefully wrapping it with a cloth bandage, while she sat cross-legged on her bed. Dan sat in a black, spider web themed chair next to the bed, while his past self and Tucker were behind him.

He kept up a frown to remind them he was only reluctantly allowing any of this, and the three children avoided looking him in the eye.

"So," Sam asked, flicking her eyes up at him for an instant, "how did this happen, anyhow?"

She was the most talkative of the three. Dan wasn't sure, but thought the three of them figured she was least likely to make him angry. ...If so, it was probably a fair assessment. His younger self was annoying just because he reminded Dan of how stupid he used to be as a teenager. And, at the moment, he wasn't in the mood for Tucker's sense of humor.

"How else? Desiree."

"So you told Desiree you wished to be _human_?" came Tucker's sarcastic voice.

Dan spun, but felt a tug on his hand. Sam was still trying to bandage it. He settled for expressing his anger through words, sneering at Tucker from over his shoulder. "She _overheard_. And I _wished_ to be able to get out of the _thermos_."

He noticed his past self's eyes light with realization. "And humans can't be held in a Fenton Thermos."

Dan rolled his eyes and turned back to continue watching Sam tend to his hand.

She anchored the bandage and let go. "It's not too tight, is it?"

He experimentally tried making a fist. The fingers couldn't close, but they had some wiggle room.

She had already done his other hand. He wondered how long it would take them to heal.

He responded, "It's fine."

She chanced a look at him again. "Earlier, I was actually asking how you'd hurt your hands."

His frown deepened. "It's none of your business."

There was a snort from behind him, and he turned to look at his past self.

"You really _did _punch a brick wall, didn't you?"

Dan narrowed his eyes, but could truthfully say, "No."

He stood. "Am I done here?" He took a step to walk around her bed, toward the wall, before remembering he couldn't go intangible, and her window looked smaller than he remembered it. He would probably have to sneak back out the front door.

"Yeah," Sam answered, "just let me put away the first aid kit." She slid off the bed and walked past him to a bookcase. "What are you planning to do after this?"

He crossed his arms, and awkwardly adjusted the positioning to compensate for the bandages. "I'm not going to waste the city," he said sardonically.

"That's not what I meant."

"Who cares?" his past self cut in, voice hard. "He doesn't have ghost powers anymore, so he's harmless."

Dan tensed, gritting his teeth.

"Couldn't he mess up the timeline just by being here?" Tucker asked, continuing the conversation taking place literally _behind his back_. The kids were apparently no longer afraid of him.

"We could send him back to the future, can't we?" his past self said in a flippant tone.

It was only then that Dan realized he didn't have a time medallion with him. Didn't someone need one not to be pulled back to their own time? What did it mean that Dan couldn't feel that tug? Before being trapped in the thermos, he'd been so sure his continued existence meant events must still happen as before. He'd had his doubts since then, but what would that mean for his time?

Sam turned away from the bookcase and pinned him with her gaze. "What do _you_ plan on doing now?"

Mind thrown back to the more immediate situation, he took a moment to consider the question as Sam walked over to join the boys. He hadn't thought beyond 'go somewhere secluded to think things through'. He shrugged. "Find Desiree."

The three children looked at each other, and Dan recognized it as a moment of sharing the same thought. It gave an odd sense of déjà vu to see it from the outside.

"That's... a good idea," Tucker said.

Dan rolled his eyes again, and wondered if they were considering wishing him out of existence altogether. If not that, their thinking was probably along the lines of getting him out of their hair in _some _way. Maybe wishing him back into a thermos. Just the thought of _that _made a chill slip down his spine.

"Tomorrow's Saturday; we could look for her with the Specter Speeder," his past self suggested.

Dan scoffed. "Or I could just look for her myself."

His past self scowled at him. "And _how _are you going to do that?" He crossed his arms. "I don't trust you with the Specter Speeder, and I'm not letting you anywhere near the lab unsupervised."

Dan sneered. "Then I'll just use _Vlad's _portal." He didn't need _children _trying to boss him around. He was ten years older than any of them, and a full-grown adult. He could do anything he wanted without their prior approval.

Tucker chimed in with a thoughtful, "How do you plan on getting to it?"

His past self shot Tucker a confused look. "But it's only—"

"All the way in Wisconsin?" Tucker finished, with an odd emphasis that Dan didn't understand.

Dan hadn't considered the distance. It wouldn't take that long to get to Vlad's castle _normally_, but, stuck as he was now, it would probably take days. Of course, normally he could just make his own portals. There was also the matter of transportation _within_ the Ghost Zone, as his past self had pointed out by mentioning the old Specter Speeder. "Fine," he practically growled. "You three can come with me tomorrow."

"Good," Sam replied with a nod. "Now that _that's_ taken care of, where's he going to spend the night?"

Three voices spoke at once: "The park," "Hotel," "Danny's house."

* * *

Author's note:

That last scene was originally longer, but it was feeling like it was just going on and on, so (after consulting some people on the Writer's Anonymous forum) I cut out the next conversations. The decision of where to spend the night will be retroactively mentioned in the next chapter, but not discussed.

Who do you think said which thing in the last line? And where do you think they ultimately decided on?


	3. Humanity

Thanks for the reviews, follows, and faves last chapter. :)

* * *

**Chapter Three: Humanity**

He watched as his past self cracked open his parents' bedroom door and peaked inside, all the while looking like an idiot. The boy glanced back at Dan and whispered in explanation, "I don't want to chance tripping a ghost alarm or something."

Dan raised an eyebrow. As if moving suspiciously slowly was going to help.

His past self stepped into the room and waved for Dan to follow.

Dan entered and leaned back against the wall beside the door, crossing his arms. He raised his lip. "I'm not wearing an orange jumpsuit."

His past self waved a hand to dismiss the statement. "I've seen Dad in things other than jumpsuits."

"Like a bright orange button-up shirt."

His past self cringed—most likely recalling the same shirt. "...Yeah." The boy still proceeded to open the closet and push aside jumpsuit after jumpsuit.

After the three kids had debated the safest place to stow him for the night, Sam had said she would provide the money for the hotel and suggested a change of clothes to not raise suspicions.

It was as if the three of them saw him as some sort of plaything, dressing him up and planning for him to act out some big, elaborate adventure. They were adding layer on top of layer to their little scheme, when all he _really _needed to do was lie low in the park until he could go into the Ghost Zone the next day. Or, better yet, go straight to the Ghost Zone _now_. But _no_, he had to baby-sit the _children_, and the poor little dears needed their sleep.

"Hey," his past self said, sounding awed.

Dan banished his thoughts and glanced over to see his past self at an open dresser drawer.

"There's some _normal_ clothes in here," the boy said.

Dan shot him a skeptical look, and his past self held up a surprisingly average-looking light blue button-up shirt. His past self continued, in a quiet tone that suggested he was thinking aloud, "Maybe Jazz has been buying him clothes for Father's Days or something. I've sure never seen him _wear_ anything like this."

Fifteen minutes later, Dan was in front of the bathroom mirror.

With his hands bandaged, it had taken him longer than he'd of liked to button the shirt, but he managed everything except for the little button on the cuff of each sleeve. He pushed up the sleeves so he wouldn't have to deal with the humiliation of asking his past self to button them for him.

He gazed at his reflection.

It was odd: though he hadn't seen black hair and blue eyes in a mirror for ten years—not counting his short masquerade—it didn't feel that strange to see now. Maybe he was in shock or something.

He didn't mind the casual outfit his past self had picked out, either. It wasn't a designer suit or anything, but... Wait, he used to always wear t-shirts—why would he be thinking about expensive suits? He shook his head.

His father's clothes actually fit him. He'd never thought he would grow that much. Well, except the jeans didn't really fit, but it was barely noticeable with the belt.

With one last glance at the face that looked different but perplexingly _felt_ right, he opened the bathroom door—to see the top of Jazz's head.

The orange-haired teen jumped backward, craning her neck to look up at him with wide eyes. "You!" She expertly pulled a lipstick tube out of her pocket, shooting him with the small device before he had the chance to dodge. The beam pushed him back through the doorway. Only his instinctive grip on the doorknob kept him standing.

He frowned as he rubbed at his chest. It may not be as effective on humans, but it still hurt. It was surprising it hadn't ruined the shirt. And squeezing the doorknob that hard had made his fingers start aching again. "Hello to you, too, Jazz."

Her eyes widened. "It didn't work?"

"Sorry... _no_." He paused, listening for a moment. "Say, did you ever tell my past self that you've been hunting ghosts behind his back?" He waited for the random question to earn him an odd look. "Because he knows now." He tilted his head toward his wide-eyed, slightly out of breath past self.

Dan wondered why the boy hadn't been standing guard at the door, afraid he'd make some grand escape; or else had re-routed Jazz before she reached the bathroom. Maybe a ghost had shown up?

Not that they had expected Jazz to be home—his past self had thought she was with a study group, and Sam and Tucker were guarding the front door in case his parents or her came home.

"Jazz?" his past self asked in surprise.

His sister glanced from his past self to the small tube she still held aimed at his chest, and back. "Er. I accidentally picked up this Fenton Utility Weapon by mistake?"

His past self gave her a disbelieving frown. "What's going on?"

She sighed, slumping. "I really _don't_ go out hunting ghosts, Danny. I've just fought some off—and only a _few _times at that. I found out I have good reflexes from using the Fenton Battle Training Helmet for my cardio. I didn't say anything, because I didn't want you to think I was perfect or somehow better than you. When you found out I _knew_, it was right after the CAT's, and, after how you were while studying for the test, and how everyone else had treated me after Mr. Lancer told the whole school I had the highest recorded score... I wanted you to know I wasn't good at _everything_, that I was only human and could make mistakes like everyone else."

So his past self already knew Jazz had figured out his secret. ...And she actually had insecurities and weaknesses like normal people. Dan had remembered her as the genius sister he could never hope to compare to. Especially with his ghost powers making it that much harder to make good grades. Jazz had been good at everything she'd tried. She was a star who had winked out before having the chance to light up the sky. But, wait...

"But then why were you so _bad _at—"

"What do you mean by 'mistakes'—"

Dan glanced at his past self in surprise, while the boy mirrored the expression back at him. Dan had forgotten for a moment that his past self was there.

"Danny, why is _he_ here?" Jazz asked, eyes turning to Dan with a glare. The lipstick blaster again pointed directly at the center of his chest.

His past self frowned at Dan, before rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, it's a long story, but he's not _much _of a danger right now. He kind of—" His past self's eyes grew wide. "Wait, wait, wait." he waved a hand. "If you're actually _good _at fighting ghosts, are you saying you sucked me into the thermos—_multiple times—_on purpose?!"

Dan snorted, earning a glare from his past self, while his sister winced.

Jazz said, "No, _that_ part really was an accident. It turns out the Fenton Thermos has a magnetic-like pull toward ectoplasmic signatures, so each time I aimed away from _one_ ghost, it... kind of sought out the next-closest ghost in the area. ...It took four times before I realized that." She sighed. "I'm sorry for pretending. It's just that fighting ghosts is _your_ thing, and I didn't want to take that from you."

"If you didn't want to 'take fighting ghosts from me' then why had you kept insisting on '_helping_'?" His past self asked.

Jazz blinked, looking surprised. "Because you kept saying you wanted me to be a part of it and that we were in it together? ...Maybe I went about changing your mind in the wrong way. Although, after I realized Vlad was working on a secret weapon, I also needed to create a cover story for why I would come to his castle. ...And we made up in the end."

"But you were still pretending _after that_!"

Okay, his sister and past self had completely lost him somewhere back there. What was that about Vlad?

Jazz shifted her gaze. "I could go into a psychological explanation about why I thought it would be for the best, but I doubt you actually want to hear it."

His past self sighed. "Jazz, why do you have to be so complicated? Next time you have some confusing plan that involves me, _tell me_." His past self paused for a moment, before saying, "But not the psychological explanation. Maybe tell Sam and Tucker that part. I probably wouldn't be able to understand it."

Jazz smiled. "Okay, little brother." She turned her gaze to Dan with a frown, before her eyes drifted back to his past self. Then did a double-take. "Is that the shirt I gave Dad last Christmas?"

"I don't know... maybe?" his past self replied. "Sam said she'd give him some money for a hotel, but that he needed something better to wear, so I raided Dad's closet."

She sighed. "Well, at least _someone's_ getting some use out of those clothes. Now, finish explaining what's going on, because I feel uncomfortable with him in our house."

* * *

Dan glanced to the left from the corner of his eye, before sighing and pushing open the clear motel door. The three kids were shamelessly spying on him from behind a van in the parking lot.

The motel was a grimy, long rectangular building with two stories. There was flaking paint, and something leaking into the parking lot from underneath a few of the rooms. The inside of the office wasn't any better, smelling strongly of burnt electrical wiring and sporting orange stains on the walls.

The cheap price wasn't the deciding factor for his stay, however, but rather the rooms being individually accessed from the outside. The kids decided they couldn't trust him in an upscale hotel hallway amongst 'innocent civilians'.

Despite how ridiculous and paranoid it seemed, he supposed they had a point. He _had_ tried killing his own family and friends once before in order to restore the timeline—it was a wonder his past self even allowed him around Sam and Tucker. There was also the matter of the destruction he had caused the town in his present time. His past self was too much of a hero to ignore that.

Though, the kids watching his every move still felt off-puttingly excessive to him.

He handed the manager the ninety bucks Sam gave him, and said to keep the change. It wasn't like he'd have a use for the three dollars and eight cents after he found Desiree tomorrow.

As he walked down the sidewalk toward the outside stairs, he held his keycard above his head and called out, "It's room two-oh-two."

An "Eep!" rung out, followed by the sound of scurrying feet.

He smirked and continued to his room—the second door from the top of the stairs, as announced by the brass 202.

The door opened on the fourth try, and he stepped inside. The room was dim—probably because of the closed curtain—and contained a table, a nightstand with a digital clock, and a queen-sized bed. The room looked better maintained than the other areas of the motel.

He dropped the keycard and receipt on the table and flopped onto the bed.

Sighing, he stared up at the off-colored ceiling, wondering what he was doing.

He should be out there blasting buildings and making people run screaming, not lying in a motel room and going along with his past self and his friends.

But what was he to do? He didn't have his powers—wasn't even a _ghost_ anymore—and such fantasies felt surreal and distant. It had been so long since he had floated above the husks of decimated buildings, or burst into exhilarating laugher before a twenty-four-year-old Valerie. Instead, he was staring at water stains in a building that had never fallen, and was living within a city full of people.

And yet, he still felt separated from this world.

A gnawing feeling ate at him from the pit of his stomach. It took him over half an hour to realize it wasn't homesickness for his own time, or loneliness, or some other inexplicable emotion—but hunger.

He rubbed a hand down his face with a groan. Right. Human. He'd forgotten about the need for food. Apparently Desiree had gone all out with that wish. Of course, she could've just made him impervious to thermoses or something, but, for whatever reason, she went with striping him of his ghost powers altogether and bringing back a life that he thought he'd gotten rid of ten years ago. Complete with hunger.

Why didn't he keep that three dollars? He could've gotten a Nasty Burger or something.

He hadn't had one of those in ten years. Back when he and his friends would go to the Nasty Burger after school, Sam complaining about the smell of grease, more out of habit than anything else, and Tucker inhaling the scent as though it was essential for life. The very atmosphere would permeate with laugher and smiles, a lighthearted sepia tone covering the whole area. Before anything ever happened, when they could talk about random, unimportant things, like unfair schoolwork or uncaring parents or secret identities or unrequited crushes, completely oblivious and carefree.

He fell asleep, and dreamed of hamburgers.

* * *

Author's note:

Last time I was at a motel, I noticed something mysteriously leaking from under some of the rooms. I'd decided it was probably just condensation from air conditioners (I think the basic layout for Dan's motel is mostly inspired from that one). Also, when I was going to college, there was this little elevator with a _really _strong smell (kind'a made me feel like it could short out or fall at any moment), so I thought I'd throw that smell in, too.

I've officially decided to give Desiree a bigger role in the fic. I'd considered a spin-off fic that tells why Desiree was at Clockwork's and stuff, but I'll just merge the idea with this fic. I'll try keeping the POV between Dan and Danny, though, since it's supposed to be their story. Whose point of view do you like most, by the way: Dan's or Danny's? I'd thought of having the first scene of this chapter in Danny's pov, but ended up going with Dan's, instead. There'll be a Danny scene in the next chapter, though. I think I like writing Dan's pov more (he's funny in this fic universe), but I don't want to exclude Danny.

Well, lena smith 106, you were right about Dan going to Danny's house and about seeing Jazz, though perhaps not exactly in the ways you pictured. Jazz apparently only wants to have heart-to-hearts with her _little _brother instead of her _big _brother. She's still upset about before, I think.

Want to see a deleted part of chapter 2? (I was going to give you guys two: the other one being a discussion of what the trio should call Dan, but I think I've worked that one into a future chapter, with a few adjustments to account for Dan's attitude mellowing a bit.)

* * *

"Good," Sam replied with a nod. "Now that _that's_ taken care of, where's he going to spend the night?"

Three voices spoke at once: "The park," "Hotel," "Danny's house."

Dan glanced between Tucker and his past self, who were also looking at him and one another.

Again, Sam acted as the mediator. She raised a hand to tick off suggestions. "He doesn't have any money to rent a hotel room. Spending the night in the park is not only illegal, but sleeping on a park bench is not at all comfortable if you're human." She shot him a look at that. Then turned to Tucker. "And Danny just said he didn't want him near his parents' lab."

"Well, he can't sleep at _my_ house!" Tucker said.

Sam shook her head. "He can't stay here, either. My parents would flip—in the worst way possible—if they found a twenty-four-year-old man in my bedroom." She sent his past self an apologetic look. "They feel iffy enough about me being friends with fourteen-year-old you."

His past self gave her an understanding shrug.

"So, the options are that I either give him a hundred for a hotel, or Danny introduces him to his parents—they'd probably believe you if you say he's a long-lost relative."

His past self frowned, obviously unhappy as he considered the options. "Now that I think about it, I don't like the idea of him being turned loose on the town overnight without anyone keeping an eye on him. But I also don't like him staying under the same roof with Jazz, and Mom and Dad."

Dan was reminded that he had previously tried killing his family in front of his past self's eyes in order to fix the timeline. Sam and Tucker, as well. It was a wonder his past self was even okay with him being around his best friends after that.

He really needed a better way to refer to his fourteen-year-old alternate self.

He felt Sam's eyes on him, and realized she was looking him up and down. "Well, let's put that on hold for now. He probably needs a change of clothes, no matter _where_ he spends the night. And maybe a shower. Hmm... I don't think anything of my parents' will fit, and there's not enough time for a mail order."

Danny sighed. "I guess I'll find something of Dad's. We'll just fake a ghost sighting to get Mom and Dad out of the house. I think Jazz is at some study group thing right now."


	4. Understanding

I really appreciate reviews (gives a hopeful face). Thanks for the follows, favorite, and review last chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Understanding**

"Where _is_ he?" Danny asked, eyes trained on the kitchen clock.

From the edge of his vision, he saw Tucker wave a pacifying hand, probably not looking up from his PDA. "It looks like the motel's surveillance footage is showing his door staying shut all night, so at least he hasn't been terrorizing the town."

Danny's gaze flew to Tucker. "What if he went through it intangible and invisible? Do we really know he doesn't have _any_ of his powers?"

Sam shot him an annoyed look. "We've been over this. He's refused to fight you no matter how much the two of you have irritated him."—Tucker snorted, muttering, "As if we needed to _try._"—"If he _did _have any powers, I think we would've seen them by now. His eyes haven't even flashed."

Danny let it rest with a sigh, and propped his head up with one hand. He knew he was getting on his friends' nerves, but he just _needed_ his alternate self where he could keep an eye on him. He was _responsible_ for him. He absentmindedly tapped his fingers on the kitchen table, glanced at the clock again, frowned. "I'm going to look for him." He stood. "Going—!" There was a knock at the door.

He shot to the front door and flung it open to reveal a stubble-sporting alternate self.

Danny took in the blank expression and wrinkled clothes, searching for something that he couldn't even identify for himself. Whatever it was, he wasn't seeing it.

His alternate self walked past Danny without a word, and Danny chased after his long strides. The guy entered the kitchen and went straight for a cabinet.

Huh?

Sam and Tucker, still sitting at the table, had their heads turned toward his alternate self, so he asked them, "What is he doing?"

"I can hear you."

Danny jumped.

"To answer your question: fixing breakfast." His alternate self turned and held up a box of cereal. "I woke up too late for the motel's continental breakfast."

Danny watched his alternate self's face until the guy turned back toward the counter, and then Danny continued to watch him.

The sound of cereal pinging against a bowl filled the otherwise silent room.

Then the sound of chair legs skidding across the floor as his alternate self sat at the table, using the same chair Danny had left a few minutes ago and hadn't reclaimed.

Still standing in the middle of the kitchen, Danny stared as his alternate self began moving a spoon between the bowl and his mouth and back. The sight of his evil alternate future self _eating—_like a normal person—was weird.

His alternate self looked up to gaze at Danny with blue eyes, raising an eyebrow. "...Do you _want_ some?"

Danny's eyes widened as he continued to stare. His evil future self was being _civil_? What was going on? Now his alternate self was narrowing his eyes at him like he was trying to figure out what he was thinking. It was kind'a weird to see his own blue eyes focused on him, instead of red. Looking into those eyes, he wondered what his alternate self was thinking right now.

"No thanks," Sam suddenly answered, "we already ate."

His alternate self blinked, stare broken, then shrugged and went back to the food. However, it wasn't long before the pace of the spoon slowed again and his alternate self's eyes drifted across their faces before returning to the bowl. The guy sighed, and then got up and dumped the half-full bowl of cereal.

"Wait, if you're hungry—" Sam began, but too late.

His alternate self put the bowl in the sink and turned. "I don't _get _hungry," he said with a frown, and with a look in his eye that Danny didn't quite recognize. His alternate self crossed his arms and nodded toward the basement door. "So when are we going to do this?"

Danny looked to his friends. Tucker gave a barely noticeable shrug and raised his eyebrows slightly, as though saying it was up to Danny and he didn't mind. Sam raised one eyebrow as though to say, '_Well_? You've been eager to get started all morning.'

"Now, I guess."

His alternate self nodded his assent, and then held back as they started down the stairs. Maybe he remembered that Danny didn't want him in the lab alone.

Danny glanced at his alternate self's face one last time before turning and stepping through the doorway.

His eyes widened as he realized what kept feeling off about this morning, what he kept searching for—his alternate self hadn't glared at anyone. Danny missed the handrail the first time he reached for it.

* * *

His past self had been acting strange this morning. Dan had felt the boy's eyes on him ever since first stepping inside the house. Like the boy was waiting for him to do _something_.

He could understand his past self feeling strange around him—it was strange being around a fourteen-year-old version of himself, as well—but his past self hadn't acted that way yesterday. The boy wasn't angry and dismissive like before.

Was he beginning to get used to Dan?

Well, it was true his past self didn't seem as angry today, but he also seemed to watch Dan closer, appearing more mistrustful. Actually, with the constant stare, it was almost like he viewed Dan as some strange zoo animal.

His past self glanced back at Dan again before starting down the basement steps. In his distraction, the boy missed the handrail and started to pitch forward. He jerked back, arms whirling for balance, before grabbing the handrail properly.

Dan rolled his eyes. All those times that Dan had looked ridiculously clumsy just after he got his ghost powers, and this time his past self really _was_ clumsy.

_This _was the great _hero_.

At least Dan would soon be free of the boy and his friends. All he needed to do was find Desiree and wish to be back to normal, and there would be no reason to stay with them. What he would do _after _that, however... he would think through his options later. Whatever he decided, today things were finally going _his _way.

...And not _their _way, like yesterday.

_That's _why his past self was acting so anxious.

With the sudden realization, Dan missed the handrail the first time he reached for it.

He cursed. Then glared when his past self looked over his shoulder questioningly.

The boy turned back around. To Dan's surprise, his past self seemed to _relax _after being glared at, shoulders drooping and steps becoming lighter. But, no, it actually made sense: he _liked_ seeing Dan uncomfortable. It meant the boy had the upper hand.

Or at least... _believed_ he had the upper hand.

Dan smirked as he followed his past self down the stairs. If the boy believed he was the one in charge, then he'd stop watching Dan so closely. That would work out just fine—Dan would just follow the pint-sized trio's lead until the time was right.

He reached the last step and followed the others into the lab. The kids sent a few glances his way, but were soon satisfied he was _behaving himself_.

As usual, there were weapons and other inventions lying around the lab, some he recognized, some he didn't, and some that weren't yet completed and still had wires attached and screws and plating close by.

He spotted a Jack o' Nine Tails and slid the tube into his pocket, followed by two small ecto-guns, and a lipstick blaster. He wasn't stupid enough to go into the Ghost Zone completely defenseless.

Hovering beside the green hole punching through the back wall was the white Specter Speeder. It had an old, boxy look that took Dan a bit by surprise. He was used to seeing the newer, more streamlined vehicles of his present, and had forgotten just how different the style was ten years ago. When he walked over, he ran his fingertips along its side. The shiny coat of paint conflicted with its perceived age, like that of a well-maintained classic.

Dan ducked as he stepped inside. There toward the front of the vehicle was the familiar bench seat, the tops of Sam and Tucker's heads poking up above it. He paused at seeing them at the controls, the two fourteen-year-olds seeming out of place at a wheel. He remembered them handling the vehicle just fine in the past, but they just seemed so _young_ now.

Sam put a hand on the back of the seat, twisting around to look at him. "You coming or not?"

Dan looked away. "Yeah, fine."

Tucker added in, "If you're thinking about having a seat, you need to know that the 'Speeder was only built with two adults in mind."

Dan _had _known that. The Specter Speeder only had two seatbelts, for one, and the three of them had only fit together on the bench because they were all pretty small for fourteen. It would be a very tight fit if he were to attempt sharing the bench with the two of them.

Dan stepped farther into the empty holding space behind the bench. "Where's..." He wasn't sure how to refer to him.

"Danny?" Sam guessed. She jerked a thumb toward the side of the Specter Speeder. "He phased out to grab something."

Seconds later, white hair appeared in the wall as his past self started to phase through. The boy landed near the corner of the bench. "Got them," he said, reaching a hand around the side of the seat to Sam.

"Great," she said with a nod. She and Tucker ducked their heads as they shared whatever it was.

Dan blinked as a gloved hand appeared before him, holding out a small device. "A Fenton Phone?" he asked, looking up.

His past self wore a wary expression as he offered the device in his outstretched hand. "...Yeah. I'm going to fly outside the 'Speeder, and these help Sam and Tucker hear me from a distance. But... I guess you already knew that..." The boy's face expressed his confused thoughts.

Dan didn't reach for it right away. "I get it, but why are you offering _me _one?"

He could understand his past self wanting his friends to stay in contact in case Dan tried something while alone with them, but there'd be no reason to give _Dan _such a device.

His past self shrugged awkwardly. "It was Sam's idea."

Sam must have heard, because she turned and said, "Hey, you have ten years more experience with the Ghost Zone. If you know anything that can help, you should be able to share."

And it was as simple as that. They all had the same goal for the moment—find Desiree. Even his past self was relenting in the face of that fact. Yet, Dan was oddly touched by being included. He could feel the corners of his lips move subtly upward as he took the Fenton Phone.

* * *

Author's Note:

Aww, that ended so sweetly, didn't it? Originally I'd assumed Danny would be in the Specter Speeder, but then Dan didn't seem to see him anywhere and my brain had me writing why before I thought it through. I had thought there'd be some discussion at the end of the chapter about where they'll start looking, but when this little truce thing happened, I knew it was the end of the chapter.

...I'd assumed this chapter would be about 'Anticipation' and getting ready to set off and stuff, but now, after writing that last paragraph, I realize it's actually about Dan and Danny forming some kind of truce. So... title change.

Where do you think they'll begin their search for Desiree? Or, where do you think they'll find her?


	5. Remnant of a Time Gone

Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorite last chapter. :) And happy Halloween.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Remnant of a Time Gone**

Dan adjusted the Fenton Phone in his ear while Tucker flew the vehicle into the Ghost Zone.

"Where exactly are we heading, anyhow?" Tucker asked, his voice also echoing through the Fenton Phone. "Unless Desiree has a 'real world item' with her, the radar's not going to do a bit of good."

"Do you know where Desiree's lair is?" Sam asked, looking behind her.

He assumed she was asking him rather than his past self. "Never came across it; never cared."

His past self frowned in thought. "We could go to the Far Frozen and ask Frostbite if we can borrow the map," he suggested.

How did they know about the Far Frozen? And _what_ map? And _ask_ Frostbite?! Frostbite was the king of that hostile land—Dan had been lucky to win that particular battle, surprised by the number and strength of those bestial ghosts when he had come across the place. Why would his younger self want to go _there_ of all places?

"Hey, uh..." Sam trailed off. Then sighed. "We _really_ need to know what to call you. This is getting too confusing."

Tucker turned to look at him as well, wearing an intrigued expression. "What _do_ you call yourself, anyway?"

Dan raised an eyebrow. Was he really asking him this? "Maybe my _name_?"

The three of them stared at him blankly.

"_Dan Phantom_?" He asked, incredulous. He started to gesture to the 'D' he wore on his chest, before remembering it was no longer there, replaced by a light blue button-up shirt. However, they seemed to understand the aborted gesture, judging by their expressions.

After the initial 'O' of realization, his past self's face morphed to looking like he was sucking on a lemon.

"'Dan'..." Sam repeated. "That would make sense." She tilted her head. "And it's not a name we use or hear often, unlike 'Danny' and 'Phantom'."

No one had referred to him by his first name in a long time, but 'Phantom' had always been tied to his ghost powers and would be too complicated. So 'Dan' would have to do for now.

"And, of course, _our _Danny's still Danny, so that'll be easy," Tucker said with a grin.

Should he really label his past self as 'Danny'? Calling someone else by his own name felt unnatural and _wrong_.

"Okay, why are the two of you making that face?" Sam asked with an exasperated frown.

What face?

Dan glanced at his past self, but only saw confusion there.

His past self opened his mouth to say something, but then his eyes widened in alarm. "Tuck, watch the wheel!"

Dan glanced out the windshield to see an island coming straight at them. Tucker turned and grabbed the wheel. The 'Speeder entered a sharp turn, and Dan and... _Danny_ grabbed the back of the seat to keep from sliding into the wall.

"Phew," Tucker said, relaxing after the near miss. "So, next stop: the Far Frozen."

"No!" Dan said.

Great. Now they were all looking at him.

"Not there," he said with a calmer tone. He sighed. "Look, she was at Clockwork's. Go there, first."

Sam and Tucker looked toward his past self.

His past— _Danny _shrugged. "Sounds like a good idea to me. If she's not there, Clockwork would probably give us a clue about where to find her."

Wait, _Clockwork _would—? Never mind.

"Okay, lead the way, man," Tucker said.

Danny phased through the wall of the speeder and flew ahead.

* * *

Danny glanced around. He thought Clockwork's was _that _way, but decided to make sure, and pulled out the crude map he'd been working on.

And that way it was.

He turned to look over his shoulder at the Specter Speeder, seeing Sam and Tucker on the other side of the windshield, with his alternate self standing behind them, hands on the back of the seat. Danny adjusted the microphone on his Fenton Phone. "Okay, Clockwork's place is this way." He turned, and merged his legs into a spectral tail and started flying in earnest—though he also checked to make sure the 'Speeder was keeping up.

With him leading like this, it would be easier to deal with any ghosts that felt like attacking. So far everything seemed peaceful, though. The gently drifting green shades of the 'Zone and occasional floating purple door was kind'a calming. Well, at least now that he was used to it. He'd completely freaked out the first time he was in the Ghost Zone and saw the alien landscape. It had seemed so vast and he had felt so vulnerable, but now it almost felt like home.

His thoughts turned toward their destination. It really was a better idea to talk to Clockwork first, rather than borrow the Infi-map. If anyone knew how to deal with Danny's evil alternate future self, it would be him.

Okay, so his al— or, Dan?—Seriously, he called himself 'Dan'? No matter _what _Danny had considered in the past, he was _never_, _ever_, shortening his name to Dan.—wasn't being a _complete_ jerk right now, but who knew when he'd start with the manic laughter and destruction after he got his powers back. The guy was _evil_, after all. ...Maybe they could wish he wasn't evil, or wish to separate older Vlad's ghost side from his own. If he remembered right, he thought older Vlad had said it was Plasmius's side that had made him turn evil.

Or maybe Clockwork could just freeze him in time in some closet somewhere. Or send him back to the alternate future where Skulktech could get their revenge. ...Along with all the others. Danny frowned as he recalled the mass attack he'd endured when he was in the future Ghost Zone. ...So many angry ghosts, so many lives—or _afterlives_—ruined.

Danny startled when his Fenton Phone crackled to life.

"How are your hands doing?" came Sam's voice.

"Fine."

"Let me see—"

There were several seconds of static that sounded like a struggle. He was about to look over his shoulder to see what was happening, when things calmed down.

Sam hummed. "They look a little better. You had the bandages wrapped too loosely, though."

A blast of static came through the speaker—most likely a sigh. "You're bossier than _Jazz_."

The exchange was just so _weird_, he couldn't hold back a strangled laugh.

"What are _you_ laughing at, pipsqueak?" The glare could be _heard_ over the speaker.

* * *

Through the windshield, Dan could see the dark shape of the clock-inspired castle growing closer.

His past s— Danny led the way, a white light against deep green.

They flew toward the base of the castle and the main tower stretched high into the green sky, looming over them.

Dan tightened his hands on the back of the bench seat.

Soon, they would be there, and he would face whatever awaited him inside.

Tucker parked the 'Speeder to the right of the large wooden double doors, and the four of them walked single-file, Danny in the lead—and the only one who appeared cheerful.

Dan took up the rear. The less conspicuous he was, the better, for now.

As he crossed the doorway, a strange sensation, like a wave of static, washed over him. He glanced outside, and then at the three kids in front of him, but there was no sign the others noticed it.

As they walked up the long staircase, he remained silent. The kids were also quiet, save for an occasional whispered question or comment amongst themselves, amplified by the Fenton Phones. Their footsteps echoed off the stone steps, an eerie sound that accompanied the deep-pitched, steady whoosh of large moving parts.

On one side of the steps was a huge, wall-to-wall window. Light streamed in from the glowing sky, occasionally shaded by a giant, slowly swaying pendulum.

The top of the stairs opened into the main room. Straight across, at the far wall, Dan recognized the entrance to the small room that once held his prison.

And there, in the main room beside the portal, with his back to them, was Clockwork.

Dan felt his jaw tighten in anger as he focused on the back of the purple-cloaked ghost.

"Right on time." Clockwork slowly turned, his eyes scanning across the group, his gaze pausing on Danny, then Sam, and Tucker, before stopping on Dan. He studied Dan for a long moment.

Dan glared back, muscles tense. He gritted his teeth.

"You have learned restraint."

What did that mean?

Clockwork's gaze left him.

A glance at the kids showed Danny with a confused and skeptical expression, though Sam looked unsurprised. Tucker had his head turned, focused on the time portal.

"Clockwork, we're trying to find Desiree," Danny said. "Can you tell us where she is?" His past self lowered his voice, then, like he was asking something embarrassing. "There's also something else I wanted to ask you about..." The rest was too low to hear. He must have pocketed his Fenton Phone while coming up the stairs.

Dan started to relax now that Clockwork had his attention elsewhere, and he realized he had been clenching his hands as far as the bandages would allow. He uncurled his hands, and moved his fingers back and forth a few times, wincing a little at the stiffness. He had stretched the bandages out. Sam was going to kill him.

"Hey, I think I know where Desiree is."

Dan looked up at Tucker, as Danny also turned his head. Beside Tucker was the time portal that had been holding the teen's interest. Dan glanced at the images it currently displayed.

His eyes widened. His first thought: Clockwork was really into some kind of harem porn. The screen showed a group of women with colorful veils and gold jewelry.

"See, that one's Desiree!" Tucker said, pointing. "I recognize her— uh..."—Tucker briefly glanced at Sam—"hair. Yeah, let's go with that."

Dan raised an eyebrow, but one of the human women really did have Desiree's long black hair. As well as a few other features.

Was this her past?

"She entered the portal just as you arrived," Clockwork said.

They _missed _her? "I thought you said we were 'right on time'!" Dan growled.

Clockwork glanced his way briefly, but looked at the whole group as he said, "You were. If you arrived any later, you would not have made it here at all. You would have been caught in the rewrite."

Dan heard the kids' voices questioning Clockwork, but his own mind was elsewhere.

That feeling, when Dan had stepped through the door. It must have been the present being re-written.

He walked toward the large wall-clock, ignoring the kids tensing as he passed the portal. He ducked behind the face of the clock, and gazed out the large window. Battlements circled the tower, like the shape of a gear, and blocked most of his vision of below. However, through a space on the left, he could see a large section of land. He numbly said, "The Specter Speeder's gone."

There were gasps of surprise behind him, the kids apparently having followed him behind the clock face.

Had he felt that static sensation _after _or _before _going through the front door? He didn't remember.

"You are all currently outside of time," Clockwork said, "and will remain this way, unless your timeline is restored."

Did that mean _both _of their timelines were _gone_? As in, completely erased? Is that what 'outside of time' meant? Is that why he didn't feel the pull of his own time? Why he'd felt time changing but wasn't affected?

"I don't think I _want_ to see what's changed this time," his past— Danny muttered to himself with a grimace.

'This time'? Had his younger self been through something like this before?

In a daze, Dan followed the others away from the edge of the glass, again ducking low to avoid the bottom of the huge clock face.

Danny turned toward Clockwork—the ghost now in the form of an old man—and said, "Can you reset time like you did last time?"

"I can—if Desiree returns here."

* * *

Author's Note:

Woo, that was a neat scene, wasn't it? And Clockwork's right, Dan's been holding back from attacking people since chapter two, whether he realizes it or not.

I hadn't really planned on Desiree's trip to the past being that shocking a situation. But... realizing time's been rewritten is kind'a scary (and Dan didn't even get a heads-up this time). Did everything make sense to you guys? Hmm... next chapter I may very briefly mention how the timeline's changed, but the main thing is them going into the past to retrieve Desiree. ...If she'll be willing to leave.

Oh, also, no disrespect meant for Middle-Eastern and Indian cultures and history (Dan's a 24-year-old boy). I'm going to try mixing what's said in Danny Phantom with Disney's Aladdin and some roughly understood history in the next chapters. Don't take anything as fact. But hopefully it'll sound good.

I had started a little animated thing of them entering Clockwork's place, but I didn't finish it: fav. me/ddj3uc1 (I really liked that part of the chapter, but I couldn't seem to find enough words for it). Also, I just had a new fic idea titled "Deadly Evasions" that's more serious than this fic and involves Valerie and an amnesiac Dan on Skulktech's island. I uploaded a first chapter for it. ...I don't think I can keep up weekly updates for this one if I also work on it, though. Hopefully things will work out somehow. Right now I'm excited about the new idea.


	6. The Better Timeline

Thanks for sticking with me.

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Better Timeline**

Danny pushed his shoulders back and looked Clockwork in the eye, filled with determination. "I'll bring her back."

"Danny," Sam argued, touching his shoulder, "we don't even know—"

He turned his eyes to her. She didn't want to help? Or did she not want him to go? But... what about the timeline? How would they fix it if he didn't go?

"Look—I'm not saying _not _to do it," she said, apparently reading his expression. She crossed her arms. "I'm just saying we need more information." She then turned to Clockwork. "Such as, why does she look human?"

"Yeah, good question," Tucker said. "And, since this is actually happening," he added and grinned, "I wanna know what this timeline's like."

Danny raised an eyebrow at Tucker. He was way too happy about the alternate timeline thing.

"The wishing ghost and I had... an agreement," Clockwork began. "She played a role in a time-related matter, and I offered a favor in return."

Danny might not be the most observant, but even he could see there was a lot Clockwork wasn't saying.

"She requested another chance—a way to live out her heart's desire."

Danny's eyes widened. He actually knew this one. "To be with the sultan she was in love with." The lady at the Swap Meet that day had said Desiree died of a broken heart—and old age—after the sultan's wife had kicked her out.

Clockwork smiled at him. "Yes. She wanted to walk the path she had not traveled." Clockwork used his powers to surround a few time medallions and floated them over. "I provided the way to the past. As well as the wish to merge her spirit—allowing her to live as a human—for as long as she remained in that time period." With a wave of his time staff, the portal's screen switched to a close-up of Desiree, a medallion around her neck. "These medallions are set to return the wearer to this room." Clockwork released his hold on the medallions in the air, and Danny held out his palms to catch them.

"Hey, wait," Tucker said, "I still want to see what this timeline's like." He paused for a second, and then grimaced. "We're not dead—again—are we?"

That did seem like a possibility, what with the Specter Speeder gone. They apparently hadn't driven it to Clockwork's lair in this timeline.

Clockwork waved his time staff at the screen. "No. The three of you are perfectly fine."

The screen showed a smiling Danny Phantom flying through a cloudless sky. He did an aileron roll, turning like a corkscrew. The maneuver gave a good view of his chest.

That version of Danny didn't have the D logo.

The scene changed to show Tucker sitting by a window, watching Danny fly outside. He was frowning. Actually, it almost looked like he was sulking. Was he grounded or something? Why else wouldn't he be with the other Danny?

The next scene showed Sam lying on her bed and muttering something about Paulina. Well, that wasn't unusual.

Although, Sam didn't complain about Paulina as much as she used to. Either Paulina had recently ticked off the Sam in this other timeline, or... Well, Danny wasn't sure what.

The screen switched to green swirls, which Danny figured was like a standby state or screensaver.

He glanced toward Sam and Tucker, and the three of them shared a look. Something wasn't quite right in this timeline, and he wasn't the only one to notice it.

"Little has changed for the three of you—or for most of the humans on your continent. In fact, barely anything has changed in the grand view. The greatest change merely the fact that hundreds of thousands of people have ceased to exist. Their place was filled by others, and time continued on."

"What?!" Danny exclaimed. "What killed them?" He searched the room for his evil future self and found the guy standing several feet away. He'd been so quiet, Danny had almost forgotten about him.

However, his alternate self didn't look like he knew anything about those murders. His eyebrows were furrowed like he was deep in thought. Then he noticed Danny looking and his blue eyes focused on him. His lips twisted oddly, as though pained.

...He knew what Danny had thought.

Danny turned his eyes away in shame. It was stupid of him to think Dan could've had something to do with those people's deaths. He _had_ to be innocent. At least for this.

"Nothing killed them," Clockwork said. "They were the sultan's descendants."

"So they were just never born," Sam said quietly. "But you said others took their place, so that could mean just as many people were born in _this _timeline that hadn't been before. Ones that would cease to exist if the timeline was fixed."

If there really was just the one timeline—no alternate futures or presents still existing _somewhere _out there—then this just got more complicated.

"So what will you do," Dan said with a dark sneer, "Now that it's _your_ timeline in danger?"

Danny glared back. "It's not _supposed_ to be this way!"

Dan's lips twisted into a dark imitation of a smile. "Now you know how _I_ felt."

Danny's face fell as he sucked in a breath.

He had been replaced by another Danny. He no longer had a home, a family, nowhere and only those in this room knew him and he really really really wanted to _fix it_. Right thing or not. His hands trembled at his sides. Did that make him as crazy as his evil future self?

His friends both called his name and wrapped their arms around him.

"It's okay—we feel the same way," Sam told him.

He squeezed them close, still gripping the time medallions in his fingers. His friends were with him, no matter what happened. And he was also there for them.

* * *

Sam and Tucker embraced his past self, Danny, in a group hug. Dan watched from a distance.

"It's okay—we feel the same way."

Then... Sam glanced up, looking directly at Dan. Her eyes seemed to say those words were for him, too.

And the anger fled, just leaving sadness. Maybe it had _always_ just been sadness. And fear.

And a need to make others feel what it was like... to lose everything.

He looked away from the teens. Then noticed Clockwork watching him, like he was waiting for something.

He frowned back. What was _he_ supposed to do?

Make his past self _feel better _or something? Tell him the _right_ thing to do? Dan wanted to retrieve Desiree so he could wish his powers back. It had nothing to do with picking timelines. Neither of them would be the original, anyhow.

Besides, Danny was just like him—he would want his own timeline.

But... that wasn't really true, was it? When they had fought over the continuation of Dan's timeline, it had also been Danny's at that point. The boy had actively _rejected _the original timeline. _His _original timeline. Why?

Because his family would die? Because he would turn out like Dan? Because an unknown number of people had been killed? Because the humans remaining had to trap themselves within a ghost shield to survive? Because even the ghosts' lives were ruined?

Because he thought he could make a _better _future?

...What did 'better' even _mean_? It was completely subjective.

Clockwork had said the differences were negligible. Maybe he should ask Clockwork if...

_Wait_...

He narrowed his eyes at the ghost.

This was a trick question.

_Who _was it that constantly meddled with the timeline? Who was it that had set his younger self against Dan in the first place? Whose _job_ was it to monitor the flow of time?

"You sadistic, manipulating _scum_," he growled. "This isn't up to either of us."

The pile of teens shifted a little, apparently listening.

Dan continued, "No matter _what_ he were to decide, you wouldn't allow it unless it was _your _plan all along."

"Perhaps," Clockwork said, annoyingly noncommittal as usual.

The hug broke up and Danny turned to face Clockwork. "So it isn't up to me at all... I only need to bring Desiree back here." He sighed and relaxed, as though relieved by the thought. "Then you'll make sure the _right _timeline continues."

That's not at all what Dan meant. This was a _bad_ thing, not _good_! He shot Danny a look, but the boy had his back to him.

Clockwork had been pulling both their strings, making them think important decisions were up to them, piling on emotional burdens that meant _nothing_, nudging their pieces along on some stupid _Chessboard_. Clockwork could've said Danny didn't need to go through a moral dilemma of who deserved life more, but the ghost didn't say a word.

"You have more influence than you realize," Clockwork said, "but I will always be here to guide your path."

That is _not_ a _good thing_!

He itched to tear that ghost from limb to limb. Maybe he _would_.

He saw a glimpse of Tucker's face, then the back of Tucker's head tilting in his direction.

A second later, Sam was in front of him.

She popped out her Fenton Phone and tucked it in her pocket. "It's okay. Danny _knows _Clockwork can be rather devious at times. He just trusts he has a good heart."

Dan opened his mouth to give an immediate retort about the ghost's so-called 'heart', but Sam stopped him by shaking her head and pointing at her ear—she didn't want them to be overheard.

Dan took out the Fenton Phone and put it in his pocket. The action gave enough time for some of the frustration to drain away. "Clockwork only cares about his own plans."

"That may be so, but so far those plans have aligned with Danny's interests."

Dan gave her a disbelieving look.

"After you were sucked into the thermos"—Dan winced—"the Nasty Burger still blew up, but Clockwork rewound time to save everyone. And then there was a time that Vlad had infected me and Tucker with ecto-acne. Danny came to Clockwork, and he helped Danny figure out the cure. Clockwork has this _really _annoying 'learn your own lesson' thing going on—but in the end, he helps us."

Dan crossed his arms and looked away. "Well, he never helped _me_." It was a weak argument, he knew. But there were so many times the ghost _could have_ stepped in, but didn't. Like when _his_ version of the Nasty Burger blew, or when Vlad had used those gauntlets. The only times Clockwork had stepped in was to keep Dan from getting his way.

Sam frowned in thought. "Are you sure? You didn't disappear when your timeline changed, just like we didn't. And... if you're right about everything going according to his plans, then doesn't that mean he _wanted_ you set free?"

Dan opened his mouth to argue that it was _Desiree _who had overheard him—but _why_, exactly, was Desiree there? Clockwork was vague about why she had been in his lair. Dan narrowed his eyes. "But that would mean he also wanted me stripped of my powers."

"Which he's allowing us to go after Desiree to fix."

She had said that oddly, a strange rhythm to the words, her eyes not quite focused on his, her voice a touch too light. Dan frowned at her, but didn't call her out on it. He already knew they had never planned on letting him undo the wish properly, and they probably knew that he knew.

Then he heard, "Okay, let's go get Desiree."

He and Sam glanced toward Danny's voice and saw the boy turn around.

Danny shot Sam a questioning glance before his eyes moved on to Tucker. He tossed a medallion to Tucker, then gave a puzzled look at his hands before tossing two toward Sam and Dan.

Dan caught one reflexively. However, like the Fenton Phones, he didn't really understand why they wanted him to have one.

Sam whispered, "Looks like Clockwork wants you to come."

Dan stared at her.

"Remember, Desiree needs to _agree_ to return," Clockwork said.

Danny gave a determined nod, and bright white rings surrounded his body, switching him to human. He approached the portal.

* * *

Author's note:

Okay, so they didn't actually make it into the past yet. They were supposed to leave after getting a glimpse of what the timeline was like, and Danny would remember Dan when he noticed an extra medallion in his hand. But then Dan wanted to say something mean. Though it might've been because he was a bit upset about Danny immediately thinking he'd killed those people. But I guess it was really because Clockwork decided to mention that teeny tiny thing about a few people not being born.

I guess Sam has become something of a Dan-whisperer. ...Do you think things are making sense, or does stuff feel all over the place? Also... do you think Dan's starting to feel protective of Danny?

I'd had three chapters written when I first published the first chapter, making a buffer of two chapters. But chapter seven's been giving me trouble for the past two weeks, so I've lost the buffer. I think I might've figured out what was needed to finish writing it (apparently Dan has to be mentally ranting about _something _or else words just don't want to come?), but it's still only about half finished. I think I'll try updating every two weeks for awhile and see how things go.


End file.
